warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:WolfsKralle
Hallo Whisper In The Dark, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Whisper In The Dark. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:21, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re:Logo Hey, Ja klar ich mach dir gern ein Logo :) Musst mir nur sagen wie es aussehen soill :DD lg 15:24, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du kannst nicht schreiben "bitte nicht kopieren" auf ein Bild, was nicht dir gehört. 14:32, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey ^-^ Kommst du in den kriegsclan wiki chat? :D mir is lw ._. xD GLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 Holly Weißt du ob Holly da ist? Ich möchte sie was fragen... Oder weißt du auch wie man Smileys für den Chat macht? LG Kristallherz (Diskussion) 14:44, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :'D Kommst du Kriegsclan wiki chat? :'D mir is wieder lw xD LG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 14:42, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wolf RPG Wiki Hayy Soll ich dir einen Chara im NebelRudel erstellen? Schreib mir einfach die Angaben auf meine Disk, danke!! :) LG Baumkrone (Tree) Baumkrone (Diskussion) 18:02, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild ;) Hier is ein bild für dich :3 thumb|^-^ Is zwar nicht so toll geworden aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem :) GLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 11:01, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb BILD!!! Bild <333 15:39, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! *O* ♥♥♥ Hey Schatz *---* Ich will dir alles gute sagen :* Deine Geschenke hast du von mir ja schon bekommen x3 ich hoffe wir können heute extrem geil feiern *-* Und nochmal alles alles alles gute *_* ♥♥♥ Hier noch dein B-Day Bild :**** thumb|180px|♥♥♥ Htgdl *-* 13:11, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Alles gute zum Gebi :D viel Spaß mit deinem 13.Lebensjahr ;) Hoffe das Bild gefällt dir :Dthumb Sry hab Siggi vergessen xD Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 15:50, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Alles gute ;) Alles alles gute zum B-day,ich hoffe du feierst schön :'D hier ein bild :3 thumb|alles gute :D GGLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 16:07, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) HAYY :D Alles Gute!!!!! thumb|Alles GUte !! Happy Birthday <3 Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Wünsche dir viel Erfolg, Glück und in deiner Zukunft. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:06, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) Hallo ... ... ... ... MERRY XMAAAAAAAAAAS Hallu Perle(und Holly :3) ich hab was für dich, und ja :D und nocheinpaar sonstiges gezeuge wo ich nit weiß wos hin kommt: Frohes Neues Jahr,Guten Rutsch,hel(=hab euch=Holly und dich lieb{Freundschaftlich und so:D }) Gaaaanz liebe grüße eure 13:28, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für perle UND HOLLY :D Frohe Weihnachten Hey :D Frohe Weihnachten und viel Spaß wünsch ich dir (; mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:21, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, Whisper. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:30, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild thumb|Für Wolf =Frohe Ostern ;) = Das ist dein Weihnactsgeschenck: 16:07, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Was wäre wenn Nachtstern seine neun Leben bekommen hätte? „Ich habe die Krankheit die meinen Clan heimgesucht hat überlebt, aber viele meiner Kameraden haben nicht überlebt.“ Nachtstern stand oben auf dem Großfelsen, neben ihm Feuerherz, Streifenstern und Riesenstern. „Mein zweiter Anführer Hellpelz hat die Krankheit nicht überlebt sein Nachfolger ist Kieselstein.“ Verkündete er den Clans. „Wir trauern mit dem DonnerClan um unsere ehemalige Heilerin Gelbzahn.“ Er senkte den Kopf. „Der DonnerClan dankt dir Nachtstern.“ Sagte Feuerherz. Feuerherz ist ein guter Krieger und zweiter Anführer. Er wird ein großer Anführer des DonnerClans werden. „Mein Clan erholt sich von den Strapazen der Krankheit und wir werden wieder stark.“ Schloss er seine Rede. Da die anderen Anführer bereits gesprochen hatten beendete Nachtstern die Große Versammlung und sprang von Hochstein hinab. Sein Clan sammelte sich um ihn und er führte sie ins Lager des SchattenClans. Sein Clan würde wieder stark werden das wusste er. Gestern waren neue Junge in die Kinderstube gekommen. Auf einmal standen Katzen vor ihm. Sie waren erst auf halbem Weg durch ihr Territorium gekommen. „Tigerkralle?“ fragte Nachtstern. Er hatte den ehemaligen Stellvertreter des DonnerCans erkannt. „Schwarzfuß?“ was macht ihr auf unserem Territorium?“ fragte er förmlich. Er kochte vor Wut. Er hatte Schwarzuß und die anderen Anhänger von Braunstern verbannt. Er wusste auch das Tigerkralle nicht ohne Grund verbannt wurde, denn so was würde Blaustern nie tun. Gerüchte besagten das Tigerkralle, Blaustern mit Hilfe der Streunergruppe umbringen wollte um selber Anführer des DonnerClans zu werden. Nachtstern wusste nicht wie viel an diesen Gerüchten dran war, wusste aber das er diese Gruppe nicht in seinem Clan haben wollte, er hatte nicht vergessen was der DonnerClan für ihn und seinen Clan getan hatte. „Wir wollen uns deinem Clan anschließen Nachtstern.“ Erklärte Tigerkralle. Nachtstern tat als ob er nachdenken würde, dann sagte er: „Nein. Ihr habt hier im Wald bereits genug Unheil angerrichtet, geht und verschwindet von unserem Territorium. Wenn wir noch einmal euren Geruch hier finden dann haben meine Krieger die Erlaubnis euch zu töten.“ Knurrte Nachtstern. Tigerkralle schien einzusehen das ein Kampf nicht helfen würde, zumal sie weit unterlegen waren. „Also gut Nachtstern, wir werden euch in Ruhe lassen, aber verlass dich darauf, wir werden uns wieder sehen.“ Knurrte Tigerkralle und gab seiner Gruppe ein Zeichen mit der Schwanzspitze, sie drehten sich um und verschwanden. „Dunkelblüte, Kieselstein, Eichenfell folgt ihnen und stellt sicher das sie unser Territorium verlassen.“ Befahl Nachtstern und die angesprochenen Katzen rannten los. Nachtstern schnippte mit der Schwanzspitze und lief, gefolgt von seinem Clan, los. Im Lager angekommen sprang er auf einen niedrigen Baum und rief seinen Clan zusammen: „Katzen des SchattenClans versammelt euch.“ Rief er. Die Katzen traten verschlafen aus ihren Bauen. „Nun gerade eben sind wir von der Großen Versammlung zurückgekehrt. Auf dem Weg haben wir jemanden gefunden, den wir gehofft hatten niemals wieder zu sehen. Tigerkralle der frühere Stellvertreter des DonnerClans und seine Streunergruppe. Ich gebe euch allen hiermit die Erlaubnis, falls ihr noch einen von ihnen sehr, sie zu töten. Sie sind eine Bedrohung für uns und auch für die anderen Clans. Ich kenne Blaustern gut genug um zu wissen das sie niemals einen Krieger, und schon gar keinen so guten wie er es ist, ohne Grund verbannen würde. Was Tigerkralle getan hat muss unverzeihlich gewesen sein. Wenn einer von euch es schafft einen von ihnen zu töten, dann bringt ihr seinen Leichnam hier her ins Lager.“ Endete Nachtstern. Dein "nettes" Bild (troll) Hier das Bild, das ich für dich angefertigt habe (: Hoffe es gefällt dir, auch wenn es nicht so freizügig ist wie du es dir gewünscht hast (; (1 1/2 Stunden hab ich dafür gebraucht, also geht das ja noch^^) thumb|left|340px|Für Whisper (: Weihnachten Ich wünsche auch dir fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich hoffe, du kommst eines Tages wieder mal in den Chat. Aufjedenfall vermisse ich die alten Zeiten. MfG 16:16, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC)